Flash Goldbooster
Flash Goldbooster is a human male Jedi Padawan from the planet Dantooine. He was born in 35 BBY and is currently padawan of Master Kahar Zamet. Growing up on Dantooine was rough for such a young boy.Untill Kahar Zamet came and tested him to see if he was force sensitive. He had a very high midi-chlorian count. With hope of becoming Kahar Zamet's padawan he trained well and hard to pass his youngling training to become a full padawan learner.His hopes came true and he became the padawan of Kahar Zamet.He wields a lightsaber hilt similar to Shaak Ti's with a light green blade given to him by his master when he was at 11 years of age.He attended the first Battle of Geonosis to save fellow padawan Anakin Skywalker when he was only at around 8 or 9 years of age.He also attended the Battle of Hypori and survived the vicious attack by General Grievous. Order 66 Operation:Knightfall He was also trained by Ki-Adi-Mundi,Plo Koon ,Kit Fisto,and Mace Windu as a youngling.He was one of the many to survive Operation:Knightfall or more known as Order 66,he survived along with his master and older brother darth helm.After hearing about the deaths of Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon,Kit Fisto,and Mace Windu he was very dejected.He and his brother dueled Galen Marek and came came out victorious. He stated,"The dark side of the force inprisons you and it forced you to kill your father Kento,a Jedi Knight." right after defeating Galen Marek.After learning that Galen Marek became a apprentice of General Rahm Kota he knew his words of wisdom helped Galen become a jedi. Joining Kota and the Millitia Joining Kota and his militia was exciting.Flash trained under Kota's watchful eye while his master went on missions or on errands.Training alone side Galen Marek,the young man he convinced to become a jedi was a joyful time. Often Galen showed him how to use force lightning or how to use force mind trick.He became a commander in the millitia while his master Kahar Zamet was a general along with Galen and Rahm.He duelled Darth Vader but failed but before he could have gotten struck down and killed, Rahm and Galen arrived just in time to save his life.Vader sent a Sith marauder to assassinate Flash, Rahm,Galen,and Kahar and destroy the main militia base. The marauder was shocked by Galen's force lightning and Galen maintained to hold him off until militia forces arrived. The Sith Marauder had destroyed about 2 small militia bases and only a couple more bases were left. He was too hurt to fight any longer and fled. Meeting Luke and Leia Skywalker,The children of Darth Vader Meeting Luke was thrilling because Flash and the group had discoverd a other jedi but not only a jedi but the son of Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader).Bail Organa told Luke and the rest of the group that he adopted Leia,Luke's younger and twin sister. They helpede the millitia and Luke and Leia formed the Galactic Rebel Alliance.Millitia troops all joined the rebels.Thus,creating a bigger Alliance to defeat the Empire. Operation Knightfall (Order 66 Story) Flash was with his master Kahar when they executed Order 66.But they were seperated and Flash headed to the jedi temple to fight alongside all the jedi.When he arrived he met a group of padawans,Tru Veld,Whie Maulreux,and Ferus Olin and with them was jedi master Cin Drallig. Darth Vader and the clone troopers marched into the temple shooting and strking down every jedi in sight. Cin Drallig told the rest of the padawans to flee while he and Whie Maulreux handled Vader. Whie was cut across the chest and died of injuries,shortly after Cin Drallig met his demise to Vader's blade. Tru Veld,Ferus Olin, and Flash cut down clone troopers that got in their way, Tru Veld was shot down by the 501st legion, but Flash and Ferus escaped but they didnt forget about their friend who sacraficed himself to save his friends.When he met up with Kahar he said,"Tru sacraficed himself for Ferus and I". Kahar responded,"Im so sorry for the loss of your friend my padawan but we must move or Vader and the 501st legion will find us" Operation Knightfall part 2 (Order 66 story part 2) Before escaping and meeting up with his master Kahar,Flash and Ferus were captured by the 501st legion. They fought a long battle against the clone troopers,untill Ferus was shot in the leg and Flash told him to go because he would destroy the remaining troopers of the 501st legion. Flash used a blue bladed lightsaber that belonged to Zett Jukassa a fallen padawan and as well he used his own lightaber. With the double the amount of defense he was sure of victory.Flash had elimanated the last remaining clone troopers in sight. But, when he thought he had victory Darth Vader emerged from the Coruscant Jedi Temple tower hangar doors.The too dueled and Flash was losing.Untill,a unknown Jedi Knight named Kento arrived and saved young flash.Kento told Flash to jump into his starfighter and flee the planet.Padawan Flash followed Kento's orders and headed to Iridonia to find his master Kahar.When he arrived he found his master battling not only B1-attack droids but also battling clone troopers. He jumped in to help his master once all the enemies were defeated they took shelter in his master's parent's birth village. Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Member